Lysandre/Games/Quotes/XY
:"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then." :"The children chosen by the professor… I wonder what potential they have." :"Oh! You received a Pokédex from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!" :"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?" :"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever. /I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." :"Oh. Hello, < >. This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting... Which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! If only everyone were like her--what a beautiful world this would be! If you'll excuse me." :"I would like to congratulate you as well. Mega Evolution is something I, too, would like to be able to use." :"True. I'm a descendant of the king's younger brother. That being said, that story is 3,000 years old, so it might not be entirely reliable." :"People can be divided into two groups. Those who give... And those who take... It's just as how the Kalos region's two Legendary Pokémon gave life and took life." :"I want to be the kind of person who gives... But in this world, some foolish humans exist who would show their strength by taking what isn't theirs." :"'''They're filth!'"'' :"Long, long ago, the king of Kalos sought to take everything for his own, and he created a terrible weapon. Then the fire of destruction was unleashed... That is the legend that has been passed down." :"Kalos is beautiful right now! There will be no foolish actions if the number of people and Pokémon do not increase. That being said, the future isn't decided. You can't be sure each day will be like the one before." :"What the king of Kalos did was reprehensible, but... The ultimate weapon did manage to wash the world clean of that era's filth." :"Thank you for listening. Take that as an apology for my taking up your time." Coumarine City (Holo Caster) :"Professor Sycamore told me you can now wield Mega Evolution. That is truly wonderful. With that power, you can steer your future in a better direction! We can't just cover up the old filth with new filth! I implore you to consider what we need to do to change the world into a new, beautiful world!" (Holo Caster) :"According to Professor Sycamore's research, Mega Evolution releases all of a Pokémon's hidden energy at once. The Pokémon then exhibits a level of power it could not attain through ordinary Evolution. What meaning can we draw from this? Do all people and Pokémon have such potential, or is it hidden within a chosen few?" Anistar City (Holo Caster) :"Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all." Lysandre Labs *Before battle :"Welcome." :"This world will eventually reach the point of no return... Saving the lives of all is impossible. Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow. Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to stop me? Show me in battle." *Being defeated :"Excellent! I can feel the fire of your convictions burning deep within your heart!" *After being defeated :"Wah ha ha! Your convictions, and those of your Pokémon, please me! You are here to stop me. But I ask you to wait. I tried to save people--and the world--with the profit from this lab. But my efforts had no effect... The world was just too vast...and too full of fools that I couldn't save through my hard work alone... That's why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself. I don't expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel... Try to stop the ultimate weapon if you must, but to do so, you will have to explore our lab and have Pokémon battles with all you meet." :"Oh, and as for the Elevator Key, one of the Team Flare Scientists you've met on your journey has it." :"Saving everything... The world is suffering because of this absurd dream..." *Basement :"That is AZ. He has the same name as a king that lived 3,000 years ago. And for some unknown reason, he had the key to the ultimate weapon hung around his neck. It's finally time. Follow me to my chambers." :"The only thing left to do is put the plan in motion. I'm counting on you." :"One push of a button, and we can activate the ultimate weapon from this room." :"I believe being a chosen one means you have the potential to change the future! Whether we activate the ultimate weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not." Team Flare Secret HQ 1F :"The ultimate weapon's flower has finally bloomed above the soil. Don't you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the Legendary Pokémon. " :"Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokémon has increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world." :"So, tell me. The Mega Ring, did you share it?" :"When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things." :"..." :"Pokémon... Shall no longer exist. Pokémon are wonderful beings. Humans have worked with Pokémon, and we have helped each other flourish. But precisely because of that, they will inevitably become tools for war and theft!" *Before battle :"Enough of this. You want to stop the ultimate weapon, and I refuse to do so. So, I will keep you busy for just a moment..."' *Being defeated :"The strength to protect, huh? But what are you really protecting? A tomorrow that will only end up being worse than today?" *After being defeated :"You're as strong as ever. But... It's too late! There's no hope for you now! Go down to the lowest floor, and see for yourself!" Legendary Pokémon Room * Before battle :"What a startling development! I never would've thought you were really a chosen one!" :"So THIS is the mighty / ?! I expected more from a Pokémon called a legend! You desire help from people? YOU need help from a human?" :"For me, victory is using the ultimate weapon. In order to do that, I need to reclaim the Legendary Pokémon's power and send it to that weapon once again. I'll be taking the Legendary Pokémon back now! This time, I won't lose. I, too, shall use the Mega Ring and Mega Stone that you researched during your travels." *Being defeated :"It's over... Fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope..." *After being defeated :"'''Whaugh!'"'' :"..." :"If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another... It's a tragic future!" :"The original purpose of this device was to bring a Pokémon back to life. But the ancient king transformed it into this ultimate weapon... Hmm. When the Legendary Pokémon awakened, it took back much of its energy--its power--that had been sent to the ultimate weapon. There's not much power left... But there IS enough to use it once..." :", Sycamore's pupils... Let us live forever... That's right! I shall grant you eternal life! I'll give you the pain of endlessly waiting for a beautiful world to finally be built! /The ultimate weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail... Just like me... But this ends here! I will show what its remaining power can do! "